


I Wonder No More

by psharp10



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Russian Knitting Circle, let's all gossip and oh harrass geno about his sex life with sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Russians from the knitting circle harass Geno. Not really harass, more like tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



> It's really short and yeah, but it was only a snippet written for camshaft22's birthday. :)  
> All talk is in Russian.

“Come on Zhenya!” Ovi said, his breath reeking of Russian Standard vodka. “Tell us moooore about you and Sid!”

“No Sanja,” Geno sighed for the hundredth time. “How many times do I have to tell you no before you get it, huh?”

“Zhenya please!” Ovi whined. “Everyone wants to know!”

“No they don’t Ovi, they’ve got better things to talk about rather than this,” Geno groaned.

“No! See, everyone? You wanna know right? Sasha? Ilyusha? Sergei?” Ovi asked the other Russians who were drunkenly huddled around the room - Alex Semin, Ilya Kovalchuk, and Sergei Gonchar.

All nodded, grinning. “It’s Crosby Zhenya! We wanna know,” Sasha giggled.

“Da! Canada’s golden boy!” Kovy agreed with Sasha.

“Come on Zhenya, tell them some or I will! You know what happened right before I left don’t you?” Gonch asked Geno, his eyes twinkling.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Geno gasped, scrambling over to Gonch so he could shut him up before he muttered anything about the incident.

“Zhenyaaa!” Ovi pouted. “You so mean, come ooon!”

“No Sanja,” Geno snapped. “Like it or not, there are people who would rather not know about my sex life with Sidney!”

The room was suddenly silent, and Geno realized that he had accidentally told Ovi what Ovi wanted to know all along. Sidney would kill him.

“Hahahaha I knew it! You have sex with Sid I knooow,” Ovi crowed, laughing and downing shots of vodka. Sasha, who was hanging onto Ovi, giggled and drank some vodka out of the bottle.

“Oh but there’s more isn’t there Zhenya?” Kovy asked, a shit eating grin on his face.

“No!” Geno insisted, not wanting to give up more than he already had.

“You loooove him,” Sasha sang, horribly out of tune, the vodka sloshing around in the half empty bottle.

“Shut up,” Geno muttered, pouting and crossing his arms in front of his chest as he tried not to blush.

“It’s ok Zhenya! We love you too!” Ovi laughed, plastering a sloppy kiss on Geno’s cheek.

“But not as much as Crosby,” Sasha and Kovy crowed in unison, generating another round of laughter from the Russians while Geno sighed, the teasing would never stop.


End file.
